The Eyes Have It
by spottedhorse
Summary: Tom notices something about Sir Anthony. My contribution to the EAST alliance.


This is set during 3:03. I've never really written Tom and Sybil before; I hope I do them justice.

* * *

Years of being a chauffer had trained Tom Branson in the art of observation. The day that the family travelled to see the new house, Downton Place as Cora called it, he spent some time observing Sir Anthony Strallan. The man had spoken up for him at that dinner party, the one where that Grey fellow spiked his drink. Tom thought he owed him something and as he watched Sir Anthony through the day, he began to have an idea of how to repay his debt.

That night, he spoke of it with his wife. "He's ready to bolt," Tom told Sybil. "He's not comfortable with it. He loves Edith; it is as plan as the nose on his face but there is something bothering him about marrying her."

Sybil listened to her husband and gave some thought to what he said. "He did seem …I'm not sure; hesitant maybe?"

"Yes, exactly," Tom agreed. I know he and your father talked alone after Matthew and I went to the billiards room last night. How did he seem later?"

Thinking back to the previous night, Sybil remembered that Anthony was very quite. "He kept looking over at Edith nervously. But sometimes he just seems that way so I didn't think anything of it." The couple lay in their bed quietly for a moment before Sybil spoke again. "It will hurt Edith if tomorrow doesn't go smoothly. I'm not sure how she would recover."

"We've got to be sure it doesn't happen," Tom said.

EAST**EAST**EAST

The next day as the women remained outside with the photographer, Tom was again observing Sir Anthony. The man sat frozen in his seat, appearing deep in thought and Tom knew what he was thinking. Slipping from his seat, Tom ventured over the groom and sat beside him. "She's very happy, you know," Tom said softly.

Startled from his thoughts, Anthony glanced at Tom before staring back at the front of the church. "All brides should be happy on their wedding day," he said unemotionally.

"Yes, they should," Tom agreed. "But for Edith…well, it is especially true. I don't think you realize…"

Anthony's head whipped around as he looked sharply at Tom. "Realize what?"

"How happy she is when she is with you. It is like she becomes a different person…more confident and sure of herself. You…you give her support she's never had. Her parents have always paid more attention to the other two and left her to flounder on her own. I've heard myself the dismissive way they often speak to her. But you don't do that; you see her and listen to her and know who she really is."

Anthony's eyes sparkled as he looked at Tom. "She is very intelligent and so funny and interesting. It is easy to talk with her…I feel at ease talking with her, most of the time."

"Exactly." Tom replied. "And you love her just as she loves you. I know a fuss has been made that you are older and injured. And that might matter in some cases. But the two of you are meant for one another. You…complete one another…like pieces of a puzzle. Don't let the others take that from you, from either of you."

Tom glanced over his shoulder and saw the Dowager and the priest whispering and knew he needed to get back to his place. "Just… don't fight it," he said quietly. "Let it happen; you deserve to be happy…you _both_ do." Giving Anthony one more quick glance, Tom saw the other man was thinking about what he'd said. Quietly he scooted back to his seat.

Soon the music started and they all stood, watching a radiant Edith walk on her father's arm down the aisle. Tom and Sybil smiled as the music ended and Mr. Travis began the service. "We are gathered here…." But Tom wasn't really listening. Instead, he watched as Edith and Anthony gazed at one another, their eyes locked, and Anthony smiling. Sybil squeezed Tom's hand and leaned toward him to whisper in his ear. "I've never seen her so happy…"

Tom smiled and whispered back, "He looks pleased, himself"

Soon the wedding was over and they had all gathered at Downton for the wedding breakfast. The Dowager was scowling but everyone else seemed happy. Tom noted that even his father-in-law seemed relieved that it was finally done.

Edith went up to change into her travelling clothes and Anthony approached Tom. "Thank you," he told the younger man.

Tom looked up at the newest member of the family and smiled. "Matthew told me once that we men who marry Crawley girls must stick together. It's a high minded bunch of strong willed women."

Anthony chuckled. "Strong willed…yes…. But even so, I …I was thinking of…well, I couldn't see how…"

"I know, Sir Anthony. I could see it in your face yesterday. They made you feel unsure of yourself and what you mean to Edith. Don't let them do that. In her eyes you are everything. Don't let them take that from you, either of you. And I meant everything I said at the church; you are meant for one another."

Anthony opened his mouth to speak when Edith appeared again on the stair. His mouth hung open as he stared up at her, awestruck. Tom looked up as well and then slid away. After all, Sir Anthony and Lady Edith Strallan had eyes only for each other.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Now I'm back to work on Life Is a Journey.


End file.
